Behind Her Hazel Eyes
by keepyourpantson
Summary: She was sleeping when a mysterious drunken boy entered her bedroom window. Flicking the lights on, she came face to face with none other than Dallas Winston, who was just as surprised as her. “Sorry, wrong house.”


**a/n: **i'm back! and with a new story. good news to the readers of my other stories... i'm finally updating them, one by one. starting with either the arranged marriage or one of my 3 ninjas stories. please read and review! i want to know whether i should continue this or not

* * *

It was late at night and I found myself gazing aimlessly on the cream-colored roof above me. Sighing, I turned my body to face the side. I was starting to doze off, thinking of my life before I moved here to Tulsa. I had a great life back then, in New York. After my mother and father got a job as doctors at a local hospital here in Tulsa, there was no getting out of moving here. Turns out my parents weren't for the idea of leaving me living with my addict for a brother in New York.

I was starting to doze off when I heard the leaves from the tree outside my window rustle. My heart skipped a beat as I quickly shot up from my once comfortable position. Swallowing hard, I hesitantly walked towards my window and peeped outside. I started to relax and sighed, pressing the palm of my hand on my chest, when a scary looking boy suddenly emerged. I started to scream my lungs out, and I could tell he was equally as surprised as I was.

"What the hell…" my voice rose suddenly as I stomped towards my window and angrily opened it. "Who the hell are you?!"

The boy looked at me, confused, before grinning madly. "Sorry, wrong house." That was all he said before jumping down, feet landing gracefully on the green grass below.

I was too bewildered to call him back and give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

The next day was the first day of school for me.

I woke up earlier than usual and ate the breakfast my mom had prepared for me before she left for work with my dad. I wouldn't say I was lonely, since I was used to eating alone. Back in New York, I usually ate alone. My brother would join me sometimes, if he wasn't drunk.

After eating, I decided I should better start walking or else I'd be late.

It turns out Tulsa wasn't that different from New York. There were still hoodlums and kids who acted as if they were of higher authority than the rest. I rolled my eyes at the cat calls I received as I entered the gates of the school. I hated those types of boys. I slowly made my way towards my locker and twisted it open so I could shove all my books inside. When I shut my locker, I was surprised to see a boy who had long sideburns leaning against the locker beside mine.

"Can I help you?" I smiled, trying to act as polite as possible. It was my first day and I didn't want to get into trouble. See, back in New York, I had a reputation for being… _felonious_.

"You can help me by showing me a good time tonight." He said smoothly.

This caused me to glare. "If looks could kill, you'd be dead by now."

"Ooohh… feisty. I like 'em like that." He crooned. "The name's Two-Bit,"

I stared at his outstretched hand before turning around. I know that was mean of me, but I just knew I couldn't trust a boy like him.

"Hey!" he called out, walking beside me. "Can I at least have your name?"

"Sorry, I don't give my name to boys like you." I faked a smile.

"Not funny,"

"Not interested," I rolled my eyes and walked faster.

"Fine," Two-Bit yelled over the sound of the bell. "You'll regret turning me down, babe."

I chuckled. _I wonder how many times he's used that line_.

* * *

World History was boring, as usual. It wasn't that I loathed the subject; I simply wasn't up to it today. Not talking to anyone can do a lot of damage to a person's brain, especially for someone as talkative as me. Not wanting to listen to the teacher blabber on and on, I turned to the closest person beside me. I noted that he had black, heavily greased hair and tan skin. He seemed like he had an awfully hard time reading the book the teacher asked us to read, so I decided to be nice and help him out. He didn't seem like he would jump at me anytime soon anyway.

"Hey," I greeted, which surprised him.

"H-hi," he stuttered, averting his gaze from me.

"Need some help with that?" I asked, motioning for his open History book.

"N-no thanks," he stuttered some more. "I-I'm almost finished with it anyways."

I nodded at him. "Do you stutter a lot?" I couldn't help but asking.

"W-well…"

"I'll take that as a yes," I laughed. "I'm Riley Smith."

"Johnny Cade," he smiled warmly. I noted he no longer stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny Cade," I grinned widely.

"You too," he returned the gesture.

The sound of the bell ringing filled my ears as I ecstatically stood up from my seat. "'Bout time!"

Johnny chuckled at me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Johnny Cade." I couldn't help but grin after saying his full name out loud. I liked it. I thought it was cute because it sounded like a superhero name or something.

"Yeah…" Johnny said, trailing off.

* * *

I was walking home from school when I noticed a blue mustang slow down to my level.

"Hey babe," one guy called out. "Why don't you hop in here with us?"

I stared at him blankly. "No thanks. I wouldn't want to smell like trash when I get home."

Growling at me, the driver of the car pulled up and the boy sitting beside him, who had called my attention, stepped out and lunged at me dangerously. On reflex, I swung out of the way and stepped back, pulling out my switchblade from the back pocket of my jeans.

"Don't make me use this."

The boy, seemingly unfazed by my threat stepped forward. Making a quick move, I slashed his shirt three times and stepped back, still holding the blade in front of me. He seemed to be in a daze when someone called out something to him.

"Hey soc, what are you doing in our territory?!"

This caught our attention. In a matter seconds, the boy had jumped back inside the mustang and they drove off. I turned towards the boys who had driven them off and noticed that Two-Bit fellow. He seemed to recognize me, too.

"Well, well, well…" he circled me. "This is the girl I've been telling you guys about."

It was only then the boys had turned their attention away from the speeding mustang and turned to face me. A boy, who I renowned as _very_ handsome, spoke up first, "Good to know you're not one of those girls."

I was about to ask what he meant by that statement when Two-Bit impolitely chirped in, "Hey, I'm not that hard to please."

"Anyway," the handsome boy ignored Two-Bit's comment and turned to face me. "The name's Sodapop Curtis and I guess you already know Two-Bit."

I nodded, "Riley Smith,"

"Funny, I was thinking more of a Jane or a Martha." Two-Bit said thoughtfully.

"This here is Steve Randle," Sodapop continued to speak. "And my brother, Ponyboy Curtis, his best friend, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston,"

I perked up when I saw Johnny. "Hey Johnny,"

Sodapop looked back and forth from me and Johnny. "You two know each other?"

"Y-yeah," Johnny was back to stuttering again. "Sat together in History,"

I nodded and continued to scan their faces. Ponyboy seemed like a sweet kid. He was cute, too, just like Johnny. Two-Bit was… well, Two-Bit. I wouldn't say he was horrible looking though, because he wasn't. Steve looked scary. His hair was in complicated swirls. What I liked about Sodapop was his eyes and smile. Girls could melt just by looking into his eyes. Last, was Dallas Winston… Wait… that face, where have I seen him before?

"You!" I yelled, pointing at Dallas. "You're the one who came to my window last night!"

Everyone looked at Dallas expectantly but Dallas casually lit his weed.

"What?" Dallas shrugged casually. "I told you, I forgot where Sylvia lived and I accidentally snuck in this broad's window."

"So what, you usually barge into people's windows at night?" I asked, anger flaring.

"When I got nothing to do," Dallas shrugged.

"In that case, I better remember to keep my windows shut."


End file.
